


Becoming the Doll

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You hadn’t realized the magic binding him to the doll was only temporary.





	Becoming the Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on December 21, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Requested by sweet-psychopath. Sorry this took so long! I was really excited by the prompt but had a little trouble choosing where to take this. I chose Hyuk because I don’t really write much about him and I felt like I was neglecting him. As a result this came out really differently than I thought it would. When I write, I let the characters lead me, and this is where I ended up. This very easily could have gone somewhere else and I’m open to writing that path if someone wants to read it. Anyway, I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!!

You pulled the doll’s arm up.

Hyuk’s arm went up.

You dropped the arm.

Hyuk’s arm dropped.

You flicked the doll’s eye.

Hyuk flinched and groaned in pain.

You picked up a needle and stabbed the doll in the stomach.

Hyuk doubled over, hissing in pain.

You stood and approached the boy—no, he was a man now. Freshly legal only a few weeks ago. How long had it been since you detained him here? You supposed it really didn’t matter much in the end. You pet his head, enjoying the feel. Threading you fingers into it, you began to play with the short locks. He remained still, completely obedient to your touch. Gripping his hair tightly, you pulled his head back so you could look at his face.

His features were chiseled and sharp. He was maturing into something handsome, like his brother. He was the younger brother of the man who had trampled your heart. So you took him hostage as a means of revenge, keeping him hostage with magic that bound him to a doll. Hyuk, his brother’s most precious person, was completely under your control.

You tossed him to the side and he collapsed to the floor. His hand shot out and grabbed your ankle. You shot him a glare, but he didn’t release you. You spoke a simple warning: “Let me go.”

He gripped your ankle tighter.

“Let me _go_ ,” you warned him again.

He refused to release you. Frustrated by his misbehavior, you raised the needle and stabbed the doll in the back. Hyuk didn’t flinch, didn’t hiss, didn’t move. He only shifted his eyes, meeting your gaze and staring at you intently. Your blood ran cold. Panicking, you stabbed the doll again and again, but there was no affect.

“Mistress, the magic stopped working three days ago,” Hyuk said, his expression and voice strangely empty. Your heart stopped and your breathing hitched as a wave of horror washed over you. A smirk spread across his lips when he realized how terrified you were. He yanked your ankle out from under you and you went tumbling to the ground. “You didn’t even notice that I was faking it.”

You scrambled to get away from Hyuk, but he held on to your ankle tightly.  With a single, swift pull, he dragged you closer to him. His hand flitted up your thigh before coming to rest on your waist. He shifted so he was hovering over top of you, grabbing your arm to make sure you couldn’t get away easily. You struggled under his grip, trying to twist your way out of his hold, but he just pressed down on your stomach with the heel of his hand.

“I’m a pretty good actor aren’t, I?” Hyuk taunted as he leaned in close to your face. “I thought about leaving as soon as I realized it wore off, but then I realized that you’d probably just cast it again and drag me back.”

You stayed silent, knowing he was right in his accusation. So instead, you just struggled harder. He was pinning down the arm that held the needle. If only you could get free, you could defend yourself.

“I felt sorry for you after what my brother did, but after all this…” His hand left your waist and brushed against your chin. You stilled for a moment, looking him in the eye. His expression was mixed, unreadable. His fingers lightly traced designs into your cheek. Then his touch vanished; he pulled his hand back and in a flash, pain seared through cheek as he backhanded you.

“It’s weird… I still like you after all this… I had the biggest crush on you since you started seeing my brother,” Hyuk explained, releasing you. “But I don’t understand why you had to take it out on me.” He pulled the doll out of your hand and stood up.

“What are you going to do with that?” you asked, horrified as he walked over to the cabinet where you kept the spell book. Lifting the doll high into the air, he pulled its head off and threw it to the ground. Next were its arms, then finally its legs. You sat up, shocked at his action. After gutting the doll body of its stuffing he tossed the last of it to the ground and turned around. He kneeled to the ground, bowing his head.

“Mistress, no more dolls. No more magic. Let me become the doll through which you get revenge.” You looked at him, thoroughly confused by his actions and words.

“Why are you doing this? Why aren’t you taking your revenge on me or escaping?” you asked. Hyuk looked up at you, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

“My brother is a bastard and I have more than a few ideas on how to get revenge.”

A smirk pulled at your lips. Wasn’t this an unexpected turn of events?


End file.
